


Domestic

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Back Together, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Lunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: One time, someone teased them about it being very "domestic" of them.Yachi wouldn’t explain what it meant. She only blushed and said it was stupid and unkind, and that they didn’t need to listen to those people. Her refusal made them that much more desperate to find out.Yamaguchi was the one to cough up an explanation, and coupled with Tsukishima’s genuine laughter, it made the two of them feel thoroughly embarrassed over their lunch routine for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 260





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagehina Day 2020!

Kageyama has just woken up when he hears a knock on his door. Literally just. He’s had time to stretch out on his bed, blink at the ceiling and think about volleyball, Hinata Shouyou, and then food (in the usual order), and he hears knocking. Loud, insistent, sporadic in rhythm. Something bad has happened, he thinks.

He hustles from the bed and out of his room, snagging his phone from the couch as he goes to the door. He has a message. Hinata Shouyou said fifteen minutes ago that he’s coming over.

“Kageyamaaaaa, you’re not going to let me in?”

He’s a step away when he sees his red-headed visitor’s face pop up in the tiny window of the door. Brown eyes dart around the house then dart back to Kageyama right before they disappear. Then Hinata jumps again, grinning at him before he falls back down. Kageyama fixes his face into a scowl and pulls the door open.

Hinata opens his mouth immediately, but then he throws his hand up and chortles into it. Kageyama feels annoyance pinch up inside him; he can feel how bleary-eyed he is, and he can guess how messy-haired. He glances down at his cat pajama pants, and looks up with a deeper scowl. The morning is heavily overcast, without sun to fry his crusted eyes, but Hinata has largely the same effect, and his pained squint probably renders the scowl less effective.

“What are you doing?”

“Bike ride,” Hinata grins.

His bike is parked behind him on the short path that leads to Kageyama’s front door. Hinata keeps smiling at him. Then there’s one little flicker across his face, a flash of pink color and something—nervous? And then he pulls out what he was holding behind his back and offers it to Kageyama. A green bento box.

“I stopped by to give you this. Lunch.”

He smiles. A very specific smile, one he wouldn’t give to anyone else. Well, Kageyama can’t be sure of that anymore. It’s been six years since they dated.

“I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

“Well yeah, I know, but you can have this later for your lunch.”

Kageyama doesn’t reach out to take the bento. Slowly Hinata’s hands retract with his offering.

He shifts his grip on the box and uses one hand to scratch at the back of his neck.

“I—You know, when we were in high school we used to bring each other lunch. You remember?”

Yes, Kageyama remembers.

Of course he remembers.

They became boyfriends their second year at Karasuno, between tournaments. The lunch sharing hadn’t started until third year. Hinata often stole bits of Kageyama’s lunch, and Kageyama wasn’t about to let that slide, so he retaliated as often as necessary. That had quickly gotten out of hand and landed them in trouble with teachers, so they’d moved to a more civilized form of theft. For example, Hinata knew Kageyama liked pickled radish, and he would maaaaaybe give him some if Kageyama shared a few large bites of the famous Kageyama family curry. (Let the record show that Kageyama only allowed such large bites because it was important that he made good Kageyama family curry, and Hinata’s greed was a compliment to his cooking.) They shared candy too, and meat buns (they shared those with the team), but Kageyama remembers it was on a curry day that Hinata suggested it.

“Hey Kageyama.”

“Mm,” he grunted. He was trying to enjoy what was left of his curry.

“You know what we should do? Since we’re boyfriends?”

Kageyama swallowed and scowled hard. Generally, whatever Hinata tacked on to the end of that sentence got them in trouble. With teachers, coaches, mothers, the team captain…

“We should pack lunches for each other, instead of ourselves. And when we get to school we can trade them. It’ll be super romantic! It’s a good idea right?”

Kageyama clucked his tongue.

“Did you see that on tv?”

“No, I thought of it! Myself!”

Hinata just liked Kageyama’s lunches better than his own, that was the reason he wanted to do such a dumb thing on pretense of being boyfriends. Kageyama had no intention of giving his lunches away.

But somehow he’d ended up doing it. Go figure.

At first he was seriously annoyed. Spending a considerable amount of his time each morning prepping and carefully packing a nutritious and visually pleasing lunch, only to come to school and give that lunch away, had him in a rough mood almost immediately upon waking up. That was for the first week. Hinata was all big smiles and fidgeting and eagerness the first day, until he took the lid off Kageyama’s bento and got all bent out of shape about Kageyama not thinking of him when he packed this. Hinata had bribed his sister to get some extra pickled radish just for Kageyama, but Kageyama didn’t even try to consider Hinata’s preferences!

Kageyama had plenty to complain about in turn, and he did. They spent a good couple months complaining, about things they didn’t like, or about wanting more of this and less of that, or wanting something on a certain day of the week only (Hinata got himself pretty worked up one lunch period about why Kageyama insisted on this).

Eventually, they got a handle on each other’s preferences. And eventually, Kageyama started looking forward not just to lunch, but to making Hinata’s lunch. Sometimes he would go out shopping for a specific thing, not motivated by his desire to eat the thing for dinner in the evening, but by the fact that Hinata would get to eat it tomorrow. He had the opportunity to prepare things that he knew would make Hinata happy, and that was something they hadn’t exactly been doing in their boyfriend arrangement before. Volleyball things didn’t count. When he’d made something particularly good, he would eagerly await lunch, and when he presented Hinata’s lunch to him he could hardly stop himself from smiling. And when Hinata got all excited about whatever was inside, Kageyama called him a dumbass and felt an incredible warmth in his chest, better than a warm house in winter or hot soup when he was feeling sick. He wondered if he _was_ sick sometimes, if Hinata was giving him a strange feverish type of illness.

Hinata wasn’t a great cook, and he relied pretty heavily on his mother at first, but he improved quickly and considerably as their third year went by, until one day Kageyama opened his meal and was astonished that he hadn’t packed this himself, because it looked just as if he had. It must have shown on his face, because Hinata was smug for the rest of the day.

They grew accustomed to swapping lunches, every day of the week except for game days. Kageyama didn’t know if it was all that romantic. It was more a competition than anything. But Hinata was into it. He started sticking notes on top of Kageyama’s container and coaxing him into reading them before he started eating. He wrote mostly stupid things.

_Enjoy : )_

_I cut the plums myself!_ (they were a bad attempt at star shapes)

_Don’t make this face eating my food >: (_

And an occasional decent thing.

_Good luck on your test_

_Your tosses are the best!_

Again, Kageyama wasn’t sure that this was romantic, in terms of how other people seemed to define it, but Hinata thought his idea was a great one. One day, a day when Kageyama had opened up his lunch to find two full helpings of pickled radish and was almost too pleased to hide it, Hinata told him he should write notes for him too. Kageyama had already picked up his chopsticks; he scowled when Hinata slid the little paper note toward him, blank side up. He switched the chopsticks to his other hand, picked up his pen, wrote “ _boke_ ” and slid the paper back. Hinata stood up in his outrage.

“Hey!”

He flung his hands around as he berated Kageyama, who only tended to his meal.

“I’m your boyfriend!”

But then he started giggling, and Kageyama forgot about his food for a moment.

“That’s mean, Kageyama,” he bubbled into his hand.

Kageyama never made a habit of leaving notes. Hinata did leave them sometimes. Kageyama pretended back then that he didn’t care about it, but he doesn’t pretend that anymore.

Once the kids in Kageyama’s class figured out that he and Hinata traded lunches every day, it seemed the whole school had found out. It was a big deal, for some reason Kageyama doesn’t understand to this day. People made kissy faces at them during lunch and asked him what his boyfriend was bringing him today, even though he told them several times that Hinata always kept it a surprise. One time, someone teased them about it being very _domestic_ of them. Kageyama looked cluelessly at Hinata, who had no recognition on his face either. Hinata repeated the word to himself several times so they would remember it later, when they had a chance to ask Yachi-san. But Yachi wouldn’t explain what it meant. She only blushed and said it was stupid and unkind, and that they didn’t need to listen to those people. Her refusal made them that much more desperate to find out. Yamaguchi was the one to cough up an explanation, and coupled with Tsukishima’s genuine laughter, it made the two of them feel thoroughly embarrassed over their lunch routine for the first time.

The next day they met for lunch like always, but by silent agreement they met in Hinata’s classroom, where they hadn’t in a while. They each opened the lunch they’d brought with them, glanced around the room, then at each other. Hinata cast his eyes down and started eating, the wrong lunch. Kageyama did the same.

They stayed late after practice. While they were changing before locking the club room, Hinata brought it up.

“Do you want to stop trading our lunches?”

Kageyama pursed his lips.

“I guess—if we’re doing something we shouldn’t be…”

“Yeah. Okay.”

They went outside. Kageyama locked the door, and they went down the steps. Hinata turned to him before they parted ways.

“So you’re not going to pack lunch for me tomorrow?”

Kageyama was about to answer, but suddenly he felt irritated. _He_ was going to be the one to not pack lunch for his boyfriend?

“Why me?” he blurted.

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to be the one who doesn’t pack lunch!”

“I thought we were agreeing to both not pack lunch!”

“You asked if _I_ was going to be the one to quit!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“I’m not going to be the one who quits.”

“Well I’m not either! That’s not fair!”

“I know!”

“So you’re going to pack a lunch for me tomorrow?” Hinata said.

“If you’re going to pack one for me.”

“I am! My lunches are the best, and I want to keep giving them to you!”

“I’m going to give you mine too!”

“Fine then!”

“Fine!”

So they didn’t stop.

They made each other’s favorites on their birthdays or the closest day to it (of course Hinata couldn’t make Kageyama family curry, but he made good curry, and stuck in a curry meat bun for good measure). They learned to make some entirely new things, on account of their boyfriend. But some days it was hard to find time to make something decent. Kageyama had cheated a couple times by taking the leftovers his parents had from eating out, and Hinata cheated with a few noodle shop meals. But most days they _wanted_ to provide their partner with the best lunch they could make, on a nonexistent budget and very little cuisine knowledge. It was fun, and—

Well, special.

There was one day, just one, when one of them didn’t bring a lunch. Hinata had come to morning practice looking decidedly tired. He practiced okay; Kageyama expected it would hit him harder in the afternoon. But he was quiet, somber, more vacant than usual too. It reminded him of Hinata after a hard loss. Something was wrong. Something had happened.

As they changed Hinata grumbled his name, and when Kageyama turned, Hinata swallowed and broke eye contact, looking at his feet. He placed his hands together and made a tiny bow of apology.

“I didn’t bring a lunch today. I’m sorry. You can keep the one you brought.”

Kageyama was surprised first. Then, a little hurt. Just a little. Then he felt almost sickening dread. It choked him up, and he couldn’t even ask what had happened. Maybe Hinata knew he was trying to ask, or maybe he just really needed to tell someone.

“My mom doesn’t want me to go to Brazil,” Hinata said, very quietly.

Kageyama looked at him for a long moment.

“She said you couldn’t?”

Hinata bent over to his bag.

“She said a lot of stuff.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything else. But he did borrow an extra pair of chopsticks from Yachi-san. As he sat down with his lunch, he got anxious, hoping Hinata didn’t feel so much shame that he wouldn’t come to see Kageyama at lunch like he usually did. Kageyama should have told him to come this morning, but he had trouble getting those things out to Hinata’s face.

Desperate, he was just fishing his phone out of his bag when Hinata crept into the room, fidgeting with his hands. When Kageyama had looked at him for long enough, Hinata relaxed and came pattering up to the desk. He smiled at the couple of classmates who said hello and pulled up his usual chair across from Kageyama. Kageyama opened up his bento, placed in the center of the desk, and slid the extra chopsticks over to Hinata.

“Eat half,” he said strictly. Meaning strictly _only_ half.

Hinata, for his part, looked aghast.

“I can’t. I don’t have anything for you.”

“You need lunch.”

“But then, you’d only get half a lunch.”

“You’d get half a lunch too, dumbass. Why are you arguing?”

Hinata teetered for a little longer, then picked up the chopsticks, and sighed.

“Thank you, Kageyama.”

They ate slowly, in silence, from their shared box. There was plenty of snickering around the room, and a few people teased them in fake whispers, but they ignored everyone entirely.

Hinata bought them vending machine snacks to supplement the small meal. He was still quiet; hanging out with a muted Hinata was strange, and sobering even if Kageyama already was a sober teen.

Then, when the bell ended break, Hinata kissed him. He snagged Kageyama’s sleeve as it was ringing and coaxed him around the corner past the vending machines. No one was around. Hinata grabbed the back of his neck with both hands and kissed him. Light, then deep, light, then deep, was how it went. Determinedly sweet and earnest. They’d done a fair amount of kissing, but they hadn’t gotten so skilled as to be able to communicate certain things with a certain kiss. But that one, Kageyama thought he understood pretty well as gratitude. It was a very nice kiss, special enough that it stood out from most of the others.

He stores that kiss in the same place he stores the list of Hinata’s secret favorite things, the sound of his laugh, and how he looked in their graduation day photos. It’s a large storage space, and it didn’t shrink in the slightest while they were apart when Hinata was in Brazil. That was a temporary separation. They’d agreed to that, maybe not outright, but in all the promises they tossed each other over the three years of school. They were separated until they met at the same place again. Now they’ve done that, but nothing has changed.

Kageyama’s been having a hard time accepting an indefinite separation.

Hinata wears a perfect little blush. Kageyama suspects he’s pink in the face too. His old partner gives a smile like a butterfly making its landing on a flower petal.

“Yeah, you remember?”

Kageyama is looking down at the lunch. It has a small yellow note stuck to the top. He reaches for the bento box, and Hinata’s hand moves it out toward his. Kageyama takes it. A second later Hinata reaches back for the yellow paper.

“Uh—you can just—”

Kageyama slaps his hand and he flinches away with a protesting yelp. He meets Kageyama’s eyes, and the sparkly brown slowly emboldens, until his chest is stuck out and there’s a determined brow crease above his small smile.

Kageyama reads the note.

_Your tosses are still the best!_

He looks back up, and Hinata grins, wholly, unironically proud. Just like they were before. Kageyama can see that kid with his orange hair grown out too long, that natural blend of innocence and mischievousness in his shiny eyes and little upturned nose and the constant smile playing around his mouth and cheeks. He’d looked so cute in their plain school uniforms. He’d made Kageyama’s world revolve around him without either of them realizing it. Now here he is as a man. Kageyama feels his privilege in knowing Hinata; it hurts in his chest. And maybe as Hinata looks back at him, it’s in a similar way. No. He knows it’s the same.

Kageyama pulls him close with a hand on his back and kisses him. They’ve always had a talent for picking up right where they left off.

He moves his hand to Hinata’s neck and puts the one with the bento around him. Hinata squeezes his waist and tugs down on the front of his shirt. It’s deep and hot, and makes him feel like he’s freefalling off the end of the earth, until Hinata cracks a grin, then laughs.

Kageyama tsks. “You haven’t changed at all.”

“What, you were hoping I would? Huh?”

No, never. Kageyama wraps him in a tight hug. Hinata clings to his t-shirt even after he lets go.

“Thank you for the meal, Hinata,” he murmurs.

“Hey, since we’re older now, and mature, maybe we could use our first names.”

Kageyama feels his face flood with color. “Uh—No.”

Hinata cackles. “You haven’t changed either!”

“You were hoping I would?”

“No. You’re the best.” Hinata hugs him, squishing his face into his chest. Then he smiles as he reaches up and pats Kageyama’s cheek. “Really. I mean it.”

Kageyama looks in the vicinity of his chin and plays with a piece of hair behind his ear while his blush is subsiding.

“I’ll make you lots of lunches,” he says eventually.

“Lots of curry?”

He nods.

“Yes!”

When Kageyama glances up, Hinata is looking at his lips.

“We can do lots of things for each other,” Hinata says. “I’m way more romantic now.”

Kageyama frowns at what’s implied. “So am I.”

Hinata laughs. Laughs at him!

“You don’t have a romantic bone in your body, Kageyama! The lunch sharing was my idea, remember? Almost everything was my idea!”

Kageyama glares. Hinata’s first instinct to it is still to run away, but Kageyama’s first instinct is still to stop him, so before he can take two steps Kageyama has swept him up bridal-style in his arms.

“Hey, what are you doing!”

“This is romantic.”

“No it isn’t, this is embarrassing!”

Hinata squirms and shoves at him, but then dissolves into laughter. Kageyama takes him inside his house and pushes the door shut with his foot.

“I’ll make breakfast for you, then give you a goodbye kiss,” he says stoutly.

“That’s not romantic, it’s just domestic.”

Hinata goes perfectly still after he says it, quelling in his arms. He doesn’t try to hide his face with his hands anymore, but he tucks his chin shyly toward his chest. It pierces Kageyama like an arrow, fully paralyzing him with the same shyness.

“I would like things like that,” Kageyama says, much more quietly than he meant to and with an embarrassing hoarseness. But he said it.

“Y—Yeah?” Hinata says. “Then I’d like to try too.”

A silence settles between them. Kageyama dares to look at his face, then lower, just to check whether his lips are different. (What? They could be.) He leans in, accidentally, or instinctually. At the same time as he’s leaning back, Hinata puts his hand on his farther shoulder and tries to lean in. They freeze, Kageyama in the pull-away and Hinata in the lean-to. Hinata smiles vaguely. He looks at his lips. Kageyama leans, but another tweak at Hinata’s mouth makes him stop short. Hinata smirks softly.

“Does domestic have to include your morning breath?”

“Yeah. Get used to it.”

“Gross,” Hinata says, but he meets Kageyama’s next kiss anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck them kids! They were always jealous of what kagehina had!


End file.
